Sugar (Total Drama)
Sugar, labeled The Pageant Queen, was a contestant and one of the main protagonists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island on the team Waneyihtam Maskwak. Personality Sugar is a Southern girl determined to be crowned queen of the pageant she calls Total Drama. She is used to the life of competition and beauty, and has exhibited impressive game strategies despite her lack of brainpower. She's fearless and strong, and claims that she's thrown a tractor before, as well as swallowing a tarantula with no hesitation. When Sugar doesn't get her way, she can be quite abrasive and harsh, which is shown through her conflict with Ella, in which she would constantly laugh at her torture and misfortune. Due to the pageant life, Sugar seems to be suspicious of others, as she can not recognize true kindness and is willing to tell lies to manipulate others. She has trouble distinguishing fact from fiction, as she believes Leonard to be a real wizard andMax to be a real evil genius. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island n So, Uh This is My Team?, Sugar first appears on the zeppelin, yelling at Topher for his "fidgeting" and threatens to throw him out if he "scuffs her pageant shoes". When falling from said zeppelin, Sugar's parachute malfunctions, and inside are a tiara and multiple trophies, much to Sugar's delight. She is placed on theWaneyihtam Maskwak, and while finding supplies, Ella finds glitter, which Sugar becomes jealous of. When deciding on what to build, Sugar agrees with Leonard's idea of a wizard's tower, and after it is finished being built, she swipes Ella's bucket of glitter away from her, and throws it onto the tower as a finishing touch. Sugar's team loses the challenge and at the elimination ceremony, Sugar is shown to be mad at Beardo for making it sound like she farted. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Sugar compliments Leonard, saying that she never understands what he says, so that means he's smart. However, she is interrupted by Ella's singing, and angrily yells at her, as she was not done talking to the wizard. In the confessional, Sugar states that she believes Ella is fake and is only acting like a nice girl. When the Maskwaks try to choose someone to compete in last obstacle course, Shawnsays that Sugar is a perfect candidate, due to her experience with pigs on a farm. However, Sugar disagrees, saying that they have a wizard on their team, which annoysDave, who thinks that Sky should be last. Sugar stills sees Leonard as the only one who can compete in last obstacle, eventually making her team agree. During the challenge, Sugar picks the third obstacle for herself and is very happy to have a pig as a partner, kissing and petting it. She finds her way out of the labyrinth before Amyand Samey, but at first, refuses to give the pig to Ella. Despite this, the pig prefers to go with Ella rather than with Sugar, due to her great singing, leaving the latter really sad, and making her dislike Ella even more. When Dave yells at Leonard to climb the wall and stop casting spells, Sugar tells him to give the wizard a chance. Waneyihtam Maskwak lose the challenge yet again, and at the elimination ceremony, she is devastated by Leonard's elimination, saying that she loves him. In Twinning Isn't Everything, when Shawn comes back to cave with food, Sugar jumps on him, being very happy about the food he brought. When Ella tries to thank him with a song, Sugar stuffs a pear in her mouth to make her stop. During the challenge, a snake wants to attack Sugar, but she uses it to wash her face, before throwing it at Rodney, who was about to throw a balloon at her. She later tries to attack someone, before realizing that this is Ella. They team up, but Sugar grows annoyed at Ella trying to become her friend, and tackles her into the bush. Later, Ella and Sugar walk together again, until the former starts singing and Sugar calls Chris, yelling that Ella is singing again, together making enough noise for Jasmine to hear them, as she takes them both out of the challenge. When Chris comes to see what's up, Sugar tells him about Ella's singing, but he states that as long as Ella gets hurt for doing it, he's fine with that. Team Maskwak eventually wins the challenge. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Ella saves a place for Sugar to sit on the end of the log, but she tackles Ella to the ground, thinking it's her plan to make Sugar have less screen time. During the "Truth or Scare" challenge, when Rodney has to pick the most attractive girl on the island, he decides to pick someone so deranged that they will know it is a joke. Sugar then tells everyone that it is obviously her, to which Rodney agrees, shocking his team. Sugar then says that Clucky is lying, which leads Waneyihtam Maskwak to be shocked as well. Ella tries to cheer her up, saying that Rodney thinks she is second prettiest, which angers Sugar even more. Later on when Chris asks Ella what she'd change about herself, if she could, she answers that she would change whatever it is that keeps her and Sugar from becoming friends, which angers Sugar as Ella used "pageant talk", making Dave and Shawn hold her to prevent Ella from being hurt. Chef then gives Sugar a tarantula, which she eats, despite the dare only being to pet it. Chris counts it nevertheless. Eventually, Sugar's team wins, and she's safe. Sugar once again rudely dismisses Ella's wishes to talk to her in A Blast from the Past, stating that she won't listen to whatever she has to says. After being annoyed with her poem, she improvises one of her own with malicious intent to Ella. She believes that Topher was starting a competition to make up words. She complains about losing their swimwear, which she wanted to use to show off, and attempts to drown Ella after her enthusiasm to see it. Sugar goes up against Samey in the second round, and beats her with the stick easily, only to be knocked into the water by a grizzly bear. She laughs at Ella's electrocution, and claims that it was the best day ever for her. In the final round, she easily wins against Samey after she was distracted by Amy, winning the challenge for her team. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, In This Is The Pits!, In Three Zones and A Baby, Sugar makes fun of her new teammate Max, and his evil declarations, and tells Dave that she doesn't want to do to him the same as "the wizard". She is excited when Chris announces that the last one arriving will eat some disgusting meal, and she runs there and eats it. She belches to Jasmine, but she blows the air to Dave, who loses his concentration. She is mad at Topher when, thanks to him, the babies are add to the challenge. She is amused when Max is caught being nice to the baby. Later, Sugar advances quietly and saves Max from a rattlesnake. When Sugar reaches the second zone, she realizes that she had forget her baby in the lion's zone. She goes there, makes a lion eat a snake, rescues her baby and scares her teammates. In the second zone, she interrupts Max when he is trying to throw pepper to the other team, and makes him to sneeze, causing Chef to shot meatballs at him. Sugar frees him and punches Pasta Bear, that came to attack her. At the last zone, she slides on Dave tom the finish line and wins. She is seen smiling when Max is caught keeping the baby. In Hurl and Go Seek, Sugar is the only one that seems to be excited for the first part of the challenge - drinking a long-expired "juggy chug." She is the only one that appears to not mind its gross contents, and even sings the juggy chug theme song before downing her drink, earning her immunity as well as making her "it" for the next part of the challenge, which was a game of hide and seek. As she was waiting for the other contestants to hide, she drank all the remaining juggy chugs. After getting hit by Dave's shoe, she finds Dave and encourages him to show her Sky's hiding spot as well. After Max andScarlett run into the group and they all begin to feel sick, the five of them search for Jasmine and Shawn. After finding them, Sugar leads the group while climbing up the tree both were hiding, and is kicked down by Shawn along with the others once they nearly get both. In Scarlett Fever, at the beginning of the episode, when a volcano that appears from the earth erupts doughnut colored pieces, she eats them and says that she loves it. She is impressed when Chris reveals that the island is mechanical and terrified when Chris reveals the island's destruction is going to happen in an hour. When Chris announces the beginning of the challenge, and Sky tells they should team-up in different teams of two, Max picks Scarlett and Shawn picks Jasmine and run away, leaving her with Sugar. hey sneak in to the inside of the island thank you to the trees that enter into it. There, when Chris warns them about the dangers down there, a robotic-kitten, throws a ray of flames and burns the monitor. Sugar and Sky run away, dodging the flames and the trees and Sugar eats a nest and its eggs. They enter in a tube and fall in front of Jasmine and Shawn, and they team up. When the army of Chris Promo-bots attack them, she is scared and hugs the other two girls and is impressed when Shawn destroys them. She is annoyed when Chris prefers to kill them and not give the money to Scarlett. She follows Sky's plan, and when Scarlett is about to attack Max, she jumps and tackles her and makes a knot with her hair and her legs and arms. She watches Max and Scarlett get blasted from the Cannon of Shame . In Sky Fall, Sugar awakes Sky in Pimapotew Kinosewak's Treehouse and offers her to form an alliance, which she accepts. She is revealed to have some trouble with her farts, and eats cabbage to help. When Chris explains the challenge and tells that the island wasn't able to control thanks to two people that he doesn't want to mention, Sugar tells the others (unnecessarily) that the this people are Max and Scarlett. Climbing the mountain, she gets tired easily and Sky is forced to push herthrough the mountain. At one point, the robot crocodiles that Chris released surround them up in a pile of rocks. When the crocs leave, Sugar falls on her nose, which is revealed to be her most sensible part. Later, when she has to cross a rock "bridge" with lava she crosses it without seeing, because to her pain in the nose, she covered her face with a handkerchief. When she reaches the other side, she stills without knowing the truth. Then she goes to a cave with Sky and discovers that it is full of sleeping bears. Chris awakes them, and Sugar uses her farts to destroy them, because they are robots. Later, when she and Sky are walking, Jasmine falls on them. Then, she makes Sky push her, and waits to the right moment to dodge her and she falls down the mountain. Fortunatelly for her, she land on a flying croc and arrives second to the top, loosing her trust in Sugar. Sugar throws a tree on Jasmine, imprisoning her, and managing to reach the top. At the elimination, she puts make-up on a croc, and announces that she is about to fart. When Chris is about to sign-off the episode, she farts on him and the other contestants. In Pahk'd With Talent, the episode opens up with Sugar attempting to club Sky with a wooden stick, but after Sky wakes up, she disappears. Sugar reveals in the confessional that she wasn't actually going to hit Sky, and she just wanted to frighten her to throw her off her game for the challenge. During the hurdle race, Sugar collects all the hurdles instead of jumping over them due to her believing that that was the goal of the hurdle race, but finishes after Shawn and Sky. During the second challenge, Sugar was very far behind Sky and Shawn due to her climbing the tree slower and her believing that there was something such as a bus stop at the top of the tree. However, once she gets to the top and realizes there is nothing there, the tree starts to shake and she is flung straight to the finish line. In the final part of the challenge, Sugar's talent is "craptry," a mixture of country and rap, which did not go well with any of the judges. This caused Sugar to be eliminated, and after she was shot out of the cannon of shame, she yells "I'm coming wizard!" In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Sky and Shawn seem disgusted when they see Sugar's picture before they choose their helpers in the challenge. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens